The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Princess Skyla
by Dark Santa
Summary: Do not say "Hey! Skyla's a baby!" because this was before she was in the series! So back off! Skyla is visiting Ponyville for a while and meets the crusaders. She makes quick friends with them but is annoyed and makes eneimies with Diamond Tiara. Meanwhile Diamond Tiara plans to evict Skyla out of ponyville while poor Silver Spoon wants a autograph from Skyla.


**Erdigoes"00**

""Scootaloo's a pegusus, Sweetie Belle is a unicorn and Applebloom is a earth pony," Skyla said trying to remember her future buddies that her mother promised to take her too.

Children grow fast especially if your a fillie. Skyla just turned 7 and has no buddies. her only friend is her fillies in waiting but they get paid to be her friend with Cadence not liking the idea but every princess has one so why exclude Skyla.

She trusted Twilight to make her feel like a princess. She may not adjust to normal life. "I understand Cadence," Twilight said

After an hour or two they made it Skyla soon fell asleep. "Skyla wake up," Candence said gently. She shook her a bit. Skyla looked cranky and tired. She looked out the window. "OH MY CELESTIA! Where are the crystals! The whole city is unhappy! Mother do something!" she screamed making a scene.

"Oh Skylie, where we live is unique and in other towns sad looking ponies with no crystal are still happy, I mean look at us" Cadence said. Skyla understood and jumped off the train. She saw 8 ponies. 5 of them are older mares while the others were fillies. "Hi Princess Skyla," Sweetie Belle bowed in not such a fancy way. "Hi my name is Apple Bloom," she said letting out her hoof. "Hey I'm Scootaloo,"

"You girls are easily at the right hoof so we'll leave you 4 alone and show Skyla around and go to our farm for some of our famous apple cider for our famous princess," Applejack said. The 4 nodded.

000

"Ponyville isn't your famous town, actually it isn't even a town more of a village," Sweetie Belle said

Suddenly a snobby and most annoying voice a pony would ever heard hit the 4 vo

"Oh isn't it the blank flanks with a new Blank Flank in store" the filly villain said

"Well Diamond Tiara, this new addition happens to be the princess of the Crystal Empire," Apple Bloom said.

"Cool! I never met a princess! Can I have your autograph please?" Silver Spoon asked with her eyes sparkling. "Quiet Silver Spoon! There is only one filly that signs autographs and that's me Diamond Tiara" Diamond Tiara growled

"Seems a bit snobby to me, makes fun of you for no cutie mark? That's racist, I'm treated like royalty even without my cutie mark," Skyla said. The original cutie mark crusader shared a glance.

Diamond Tiara scoffed and walked away "Come on Silver Spoon,". Silver Spoon looked back and found a napkin on a table on restaurant patio with a quill," she got the paper. The quill.

"Silver Spoon!" she yelled Silver Spoon dashed out.

**000**

"Silver Spoon, am I pretty?" Diamond Tiara asked."Yes D, you're the prettiest filly in Equestria why ask?," Silver Spoon said. Diamond responded, "If Skyla overpowers me for being royalty, I fear we won't be popular anymore so I decided we should sabotage that blank flank, and embarrass her till she want's to move out of Ponyville and never wants to set a hoof back!" Diamond Tiara said first calmly but said "sabotodge" and is started just being scary.

**000**

"Here's your cape Skyla, you are officially a cutie mark crusader!" Apple Bloom yelled. "Yay! I'll write my mother a letter all about it!" Skyla said going to the table saying.

_Dear Mother and Father_

_I am having a blast with my friends you recommended for me._

_They have a awesome club where you can earn your cutie mark. _

_I'm a member, they say that maybe their club will be worldwide if I spread the word in Crystal Empire because they already got a filly named Babs creating one in Manehattan,"_

_Scootaloo is very nice, she's an orphan and Rainbow Dash is her adoptive sister. She's a tom-boy and worships Rainbow Dash like she created pegusi herself, thank my god mother she didn't. She is awesome on wheels!_

_Sweetie Bell is well sweet! She is an awesome singer and the youngest after me of the cutie mark crusaders. She is not so good at art. She made a banner and I didn't like it all that much to be honest._

_Apple Bloom could be the leader. She claimed she fixed the tree house because it was a dump. Apple Bloom maybe a little Bossy sometimes._

_Please mom can I stay more than one month? Or maybe Five? A year would obiouvsly do!_

_By your daughter _

_Princess Skyla_

The Crusaders looked at Skyla's letter. These were their reactions.

Scootaloo- What? I do not worship Rainbow Dash! Oh My Rainbow Dash! I left my stuffed rainbow outside!

Sweetie Bell- Thanks! My banner isn't that bad.

Apple Bloom- I'm not bossy oh yeah Scootaloo forget that stupid rainbow and get a life

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**Apple Bloom- Ah Can't wait for this fic to get started**

**Erdigos- Fourth Wall!**

**Apple Bloom- Wrong Fic!**

**Erdigoes- Fourth Wall.**

**Apple Bloom- That's it! Apple Jack! This coffin is annoying.**

**Erdigoes- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not her. She'll go hard on me because we broke up! **


End file.
